The main emphasis of our research program for 1975 will be placed on the ionophores: their isolation (from mitochondria, from other organelles, and from kinases), chemical characterization, and the definition of their role in active transport and energy coupling. We intend to examine sarcoplasmic reticulum, muscle, Na/K ions @TPase, nerve membranes, bacterial membranes, chloroplasts, etc., for the presence of ionophores and to study the ionophoretic properties of reagents which effect and modulate energy coupling. The objective of our research program is both to rationalize the fundamental phenomena of mitochondrial energy coupling in terms of the paired moving charge model and to verify, by experiment, critical predictions derivative from the model about energy coupling.